The invention relates to a method for setting machining units, having a respective cutting tool, for a machine designed to machine workpieces made of wood or wood substitute materials in the region of the longitudinal and/or transverse edges, in which method the workpieces can be transported in a continuous operation through the machining units arranged in a row.
Floorboards are may be machined according to the method described above, but other profiles are also suitable. In order to obtain the cross sections, the cutting tools of the machining units must be set relative to one another in accordance with the cross sections. As a result of these cross sections, a machine working must have a relatively large number of machining units, correspondingly designed tools also being used according to the cross section of the workpiece. Since the cross sections are often configured in such a way that at least the longitudinal edge regions of two workpieces or panels engage one inside the other in a correspondingly accurately fitting manner, an extremely precise setting of the machining units is necessary. These settings were hitherto effected for each machining unit by cutting operations in the form of test runs which were carried out one after the other. The setting of all the machining units is consequently quite time-consuming.
DE 198 24 219 A shows a CNC woodworking machine, on the machine table of which differently shaped clamping elements are placed. A workpiece blank fixed on the machine table by said clamping elements is machined in a program-controlled manner by a routing tool or another tool. Mounted above the machine table is a video camera which cinematographically records the machine table together with the clamping elements resting thereon. The cinematographic images can be reproduced on a monitor. The monitor shows the clamping elements and displays the variation in these clamping elements. A CNC control device delivers control signals to this machine for machining the workpiece blank. Furthermore, this program delivers corrected and adapted graphics of the workpiece via a computer. The video camera in conjunction with the monitor shows only the variation in the position of the clamping elements.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for setting the machining units, having a respective cutting tool, wherein the time required is substantially reduced. The possible running time is correspondingly increased, as a result of which such a machine working according to the method according to the invention can be operated more efficiently. The object of the invention is also to design a machine equipped with the machining units in such a way that the time required for setting the machining units can be substantially reduced using simple, generally known devices.
The object which relates to the method is achieved by a camera, wherein the respective position at least of the cutting tool of the machining unit to be set is recorded and transmitted graphically to a display unit, and that the display unit reproduces the cross section of at least one workpiece in the final state, such that the display unit can be used as a gauge for positioning the cutting tool.
The method according to the invention could be designated as an optical setting-up system, since the camera constitutes an essential functional component. The display unit receives from a drawing file the necessary data for representing the cross section or cross sections. As a result, they can be retrieved at any time. The setting of the tool or of the machining unit could be regarded as a superimposed operation which is seen by the combination of the display unit with the associated drawing file and the transmission of the image recorded by the camera. The position of the workpiece to be machined or of the cutting profiling to be carried out on this workpiece relative to the tool or the machining unit then appears on the display unit. This operation for setting the machining unit could at least be regarded as a presetting, such that possibly only slight corrections have to be made.
Through the use of the method according to the invention, it may be assumed that the time required for setting the machining unit is reduced to a fraction of the time required hitherto. As a result, the availability of the machine or its running time is markedly increased, such that a very considerable increase in productivity is provided for. The method according to the invention could be regarded not only as an optical setting-up system but also as a measuring method, in which the position of the cutting tool relative to the cross section displayed on the display unit can be recognized.
In a further configuration, provision is made for the camera to be a digital camera and for the display unit to be designed as a notebook computer. The camera and the display unit are connected to one another via a cable transmitting signals. These devices are commercially available devices which can be obtained from specialized dealers or via specialized markets. According to the invention, the display unit or the notebook is used for the setting of the machining unit or of the tool.
Furthermore, provision is made for the camera to be capable of being secured to a fixed point relative to the respective machining unit or the cutting tool, since the same position of the camera relative to the tool is thus always assumed.
The object to determine the respective position of at least of the cutting tool of the machining unit by means of a camera is achieved by a holding fixture, arranged in a fixed position The camera is connected to a display unit via a cable to transmit the relative position of the cutting tool to the display unit. The display unit displays the tool's position relative to the displayed cross section in the final state of the workpiece to be machined.
Due to the fixed holding fixture, the camera is always located in the same position relative to the machining station during each setting operation. In addition, the holding fixture may be designed in such a way that the camera can be positioned without further fastening or connecting elements. Since each machining unit is designed in such a way that it can be adjusted in a sensitive manner, at least an extremely accurate presetting of the cutting tool is made possible. After a test work piece has passed through the machining unit, only slight corrections are necessary, if at all.
In an especially simple manner, from the design point of view, provision is made for the holding fixture to be arranged in a fixed position relative to the machining unit. As a result, the same position is always assumed during the operation for setting the machining unit. The holding fixture is assigned to each machining unit. Thus, the camera can be put into the next machining unit, to be set, in the simplest manner after the setting operation. The camera is inserted into a holder which can be inserted into the holding fixture assigned to the respective machining unit.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.